A mobile telescopic crane is known from EP 1 354 842 A2, which has two anchoring supports arranged on the jib and inclined with respect to the luffing plane. The anchoring supports are connected to the free end of the jib and the superstructure to increase the bearing load of the mobile telescopic crane by means of anchoring cables. As a result, loads acting laterally on the jib, which may be the bearing load-limiting criterion in an operating position of the jib, can be better absorbed. The drawback in this mobile telescopic crane is that the anchoring supports represent a substantial additional weight. The anchoring supports therefore have to be transported separately on a lorry to the construction site and assembled there on the jib. This is linked with a substantial outlay with respect to costs and time.
A material handling machine is known from GB 2 387 373 A, which has a movable machine frame and a jib, which is pivotably arranged thereon and telescopic. The jib is constructed from a plurality of jib portions, a receiving fork for a load to be moved being arranged on the outermost jib portion. The jib portions are telescopic, so the jib can be extended and retracted in order to move the receiving fork with the load arranged thereon toward the machine frame and away from it. In order to reduce the tilting moment about a front axle of the material handling machine, at least one jib portion is produced from a composite material. As a result, the weight of the jib and therefore the tilting moment about the front axle is reduced. The outermost jib portion is, for example, constructed from three part-jib portions made of composite material.